


Paradise in a Cup

by Ju_Heard21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #Marvel - Freeform, #captain america, #oneshot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ju_Heard21/pseuds/Ju_Heard21
Summary: Coffee and NormalcyI do not own any characters but Nae.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Other(s)





	Paradise in a Cup

There was a hum in the coffee shop. The talking and the light laughter seemed to set the mood. College kids or young adults typing away on their computers and tablets. It was good atmosphere and todays lunch rush went well and steady. Nae’s tip cup was over flowing and that made all the difference in her mood. She hummed happily to the music that played in the background. Today she selected soft music such as Alina Baraz and Sabrina Claudio.  
Once the lunch rush died down she counted to tip jar down and wiped the counters off. She checked her watch 12:57pm. The door opened and he walked in. She looked over as he walked in. Her heart always sped up when she saw him but more of a sense of reverence and respect.  
“Medium coffee, cream no sugar” She smiled politely as he was about to open his mouth. He smirked and nodded gratefully. He paid and sat down in the back corner near the window with his coffee and paper. The sun filtered in and provided him light.  
*He’s here everyday…alone..*  
She started to bus the tables and clear the coffee cups.  
He opened the paper and looked at the headlines. There was more about them in the paper than he wanted to be okay with. He sighed and sipped his coffee, mind drifting. This was his sense of paradise. A quiet time and a cup of coffee. He looked forward to it. He watched her busy herself and smiled to himself, realizing her beauty and calm warming demeanor. He knew her routine in the shop.  
*She never asks me who i am..and that I’m thankful*  
Nae walked near him and picked up the last cup off the last table. She brushed passed him and felt him gently touch her wrist. The touch caused her to gasp silently and turn to him. She felt his gaze and felt his eyes studying her body language.  
“do you know who i am?” His voice was subtle and strong yet gentle and curious.  
She nodded and glanced into his blue eyes.  
“yes..Steve..” She blurted out. He held onto her wrist still and urged her to sit. She looked around and they were alone in the coffee shop.  
He smiled when she sat down and looked at her chocolate brown skin as it glittered in the filtered sunlight of the still coffee shop.  
He nodded.  
“do you know what i do?”  
She nodded again and her eyes drifted towards the paper. The headlines.  
“you’re an avenger…”  
“does that bother you?”  
She shook her head. “No..youre a normal guy to me..”  
He got the answer he wanted and that alone meant more that anything. He smiled and his eyes studied her again.  
“Ive come in here everyday for a year for coffee and the paper and you never once questioned what i do or any of the that..you treat me not like a hero nor a criminal” He pointed to the paper and shook his head slightly. Starting to feel that pang of defeat tug at his heart. They tried to save the world not destroy it.  
“but you treated me like a normal guy who loves his routine.. this space is what i call paradise.”  
She let him talk and took in his words. She sensed he needed to talk and vent. His voice was even and at times wavered as if he struggled to find a word that accurately described his current felt emotions.  
He was right she never treated him like an outcast or an hero.  
“is that what they are call you and the rest…criminals?” she felt her heart drop a little.  
*How can a group of selfless people be called criminals?* That thought pained her heart.  
Steve nodded and his eyes shifted to the cup of coffee.  
“They don’t realize the toll it takes.. we save thousands and lose some in the process..”  
Nae looked at him and shook her head. that wasn’t true. they weren’t such.  
“don’t let that detour you from what is good and right in the world.”  
He nodded and thought over her words. She was right and he looked into her brown almond shaped eyes.  
“thank you..”  
She chuckled. “Nae…thats my name.” Her eyes drifted towards him and saw his crystal blue eyes glimmer  
He finally let go of her wrist and dug into his pocket and took out a 5$ bill and slipped it into her hand.  
“tip. you’ve given me more than coffee today Nae.. a sense of reason”  
She blushed and looked at him  
“thank you Steve.”  
“what time do you get off?”  
Nae looked at him and smiled again bashfully, not sure what to say. Her heart pounded.  
“2pm”  
“do you mind if i take you out after work..a bite to eat? He looked at her.  
“no i don’t mind..ill be here “ She smiled and got up finishing her clean up and her mind was on him. Knowing how powerful he was but how vulnerable at the same time.  
She had no idea that Steve went thru that and people were referring them the avengers as criminals.

"This space is what i call my paradise" those words rang in her head the rest of the shift.


End file.
